USS Defiant (2370)
De USS Defiant (NX-74205) was het tweede Federatie sterrenschip met deze naam en het prototype van de ''Defiant''-klasse sterrenschepen. De Defiant was oorspronkelijk ontwikkeld in het jaar 2366 om tegen de Borg te kunnen vechten, hoewel het officieel gezien een escorte schip genoemd werd. Het schip was gebouwd, maar de dreiging van de Borg nam af, er waren verschillende fouten en het feit dat het zichzelf bijna uit elkaar rukte tijdens testvluchten, zorgden ervoor dat Starfleet het project in de ijskast zette. Benjamin Sisko raakte betrokken bij het project, nadat hij overgeplaatst was naar het Utopia Planitia scheepswerf na de verwoesting van de ''Saratoga'' bij Wolf 359. De Defiant werd uit de mottenballen gehaald en aangewezen aan Deep Space 9 in het jaar 2371 om het station te beschermen tegen de dreiging van de Dominion. Ze hadden de [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]], een ''Galaxy''-klasse sterrenschip, enkele weken daarvoor weten te vernietigen. Het schip kreeg dispensatie van de Romulans om een van hun verhul apparaten te mogen gebruiken. Als betaling beloofde Starfleet om alle informatie die de Defiant ontdekte door te spelen aan de Romulans. In de overeenkomst werd opgenomen dat de''Defiant'' zich alleen mocht verhullen in het Gamma kwadrant. De Romulans waren ontevreden over de informatie die terugkwam, maar ze stonden toe dat het schip het verhulapparaat mocht houden. (DS9: "The Search, Deel I", "Visionary") Geschiedenis Kort na haar aankomst bij DS9 ging de Defiant het Gamma kwadrant in om een missie te ondernemen. Ze wilden onderhandelingen met de Stichters van de Dominion te beginnen. Het sterrenschip werd aangevallen door verschillende Jem'Hadar schepen en ze kwamen aan boord van het schip. De senior officieren werden naar de Stichters thuiswereld gebracht en in een simulatie geplaatst door de Vorta Borath. Zodra Odo en Kira Nerys hen vonden mochten ze van de Stichters naar huis gaan. (DS9: "The Search, Deel II") Verschillende weken later transporteerde de Defiant Jadzia Dax naar Trill om zich te ontspannen. Het schip bleef enkele dagen in een baan om Trill. (DS9: "Equilibrium") Toen majoor Kira Nerys ontvoerd door de Obsidian orde nam Sisko de Defiant mee in de Cardassian ruimte. De frequentie van de schilden waren aangepast om op een Kobheerian vrachtschip te lijken. (DS9: "Second Skin") Tijdens een verkenningsmissie in het Gamma kwadrant ontdekte de Defiant de planeet Meridian tijdens haar eerste verschijning in het universum sinds 2311. (DS9: "Meridian") Later werd het schip gestolen door leden van de Maquis, aangevoerd door Thomas Riker (zich voordoend als William T. Riker), die het gebruikten om Cardassian doelwitten aan te vallen. Het schip werd bedreigd door verschillende ''Keldon''-klasse oorlogsschepen afkomstig van de Obsidian orde. Nadat het schip nauwelijks wist te ontsnappen werden ze beschermd door het ''Galor''-klasse oorlogsschip Kraxon, totdat de dreiging helemaal weg was. Majoor Kira nam vervolgens de Defiant naar de Gedemilitariseerde zone om zich bij andere Federatie schepen te voegen en de resterende Maquis over te dragen, zodat ze onder arrest geplaatst konden worden. DS9: "''Defiant''") De Defiant vervoerde de senior bemanning van DS9 naar de Aarde voor een conferentie over het Gamma kwadrant. De Defiant werd gekozen voor een gezamenlijk Federatie-Cardassian-Bajoran project om berichten van en naar het Gamma kwadrant te kunnen sturen. (DS9: "Destiny") Een paar maanden later nam kapitein Benjamin Sisko de Defiant zonder toestemming mee naar het Gamma kwadrant om een reddingsmissie van Odo en Elim Garak uit te voeren. De twee waren op een Romulan oorlogsvogel in gevecht tegen de Dominion tijdens de Slag om de Omarionnevel. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast") Aan het einde van 2371 saboteerde een Stichter de Defiant in een poging om een oorlog te beginnen tussen de Federatie en de Tzenkethi, doordat de Defiant Tzenkethi ruimte binnen vloog. (DS9: "The Adversary") De Defiant vocht zijn weg door de Cardassian ruimte om een aantal leden van de Detapa raad te redden gedurende de Federatie-Klingon oorlog in 2372. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Tijdens een ontmoeting met een Karemma schip werd de Defiant door de Jem'Hadar gedwongen om de atmosfeer van een planeet binnen te gaan, waardoor het schip ernstig beschadigd werd, en vele leden van de bemanning gewond raakten. De Defiant wist de Jem'Hadar schepen te vernietigen en de Karemma te redden. (DS9: "Starship Down") De Defiant, onder het commando van luitenant-commandant Worf, reisde naar de Aarde om kapitein Sisko te helpen bij het ontmaskeren van een complot waarbij de macht van de Aarde weg zou vallen bij de Federatie president. De Defiant werd aangevallen door de [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]], waarvan gedacht werd dat de kapitein en de bemanning vervangen was door vormverwisselaars. Beide schepen raakten beschadigd, maar trokken zich terug voordat een van beide verwoest werd. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") Nadat de ontploffingscodes van een mijnenveld ontdekt werden, wat door de Klingons rond het Bajor systeem aangelegd werd, deed de Defiant het gehele mijnenveld ontploffen. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") Omdat Worf het leven op DS9 veel anders vond dan op een sterrenschip besloot hij om op de Defiant te gaan wonen. (DS9: "Bar Association") Later dat jaar vervoerde de Defiant, onder het commando van Worf, verschillende Cardassian vrachtschepen toen de Klingons hen plotseling aanvielen. De Defiant verwoeste per ongeluk een Klingon burger transport, wat later een truc van de Klingons bleek te zijn om Worf terug naar Qo'noS te krijgen. (DS9: "Rules of Engagement") De Defiant volgde later een rebellerend Jem'Hadar team, nadat ze DS9 aangevallen hadden, naar het Gamma kwadrant. Nadat ze meerdere Jem'Hadar van de rebellen gered hadden, werkten beide bemanningen samen om de Iconian poort terug te krijgen, die nu in handen was van de rebellen. (DS9: "To the Death") Verschillende weken later nam de Defiant een zieke Odo terug naar zijn volk, waar hij berecht zou worden en veranderd in een vastvormige. Elim Garak probeerde de Grote link met de wapens van de Defiant te verwoesten. Hij werd echter tegengehouden door Worf, en moest zes maanden naar de gevangenis. (DS9: "Broken Link") Later wist de Defiant een Jem'Hadar schip te bemachtigen, en dit voor studie mee naar de Federatie te nemen. (DS9: "The Ship") Enkele weken later ging de Defiant terug in de tijd naar de 23e eeuw, waar ze de bemanning van de ''Enterprise'' tegenkwamen op een ruimtestation aan de Federatie-Klingon grens. De bemanning wist een vermomde Arne Darvin tegen te houden, terwijl hij James T. Kirk met een bom in een tribble wilde vermoorden. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") Terwijl de Defiant de Maquis verrader Michael Eddington achtervolgde raakte ze uitgeschakeld door een cascade virus, dat geplaatst was door Eddington. Het schip werd door de [[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]] naar DS9 gesleept. Nadat de Maquis de Malinche aangevallen hadden, nam Sisko de beschadigde Defiant en ging achter Eddington aan. Hij vergiftigde een Maquis planeet, en dreigde dat bij allemaal te doen als Eddington door bleef gaan. (DS9: "For the Uniform") Verschillende weken later verwoestte de Defiant een runabout die gestolen was door een Stichter. De Stichter wilde een bom in de Bajoran zon laten ontploffen om zo het gehele systeem verwoesten. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Datzelfde jaar ontdekte Deep Space 5 een Borg kubus op een directe koers naar de Aarde. De Defiant, onder het commando van Worf, voegde zich bij de task force in de Typhon sector om de dreiging te neutraliseren. Worf wilde juist een kamikaze actie uitvoeren toen de ''Enterprise''-E verscheen. De Defiant verloor enkele belangrijke systemen, en werd overgestraald naar de Enterprise. De Defiant bemanning reisde vervolgens mee terug in de tijd naar het jaar 2063, om een Borg bol tegen te houden. Nadat de Borg gestopt was keerden ze terug naar 2373. De Defiant werd gerepareerd en keerde terug naar DS9. ( ) Nadat een bergingsoperatie op Empok Nor fout ging, redde de Defiant O'Brien, Nog en Garak van het station. (DS9: "Empok Nor") Aan het einde van 2373 legde de Defiant een mijnenveld langs het Bajoran wormgat om te voorkomen dat er nog meer Dominion schepen het Alfa kwadrant binnen zouden komen. Na een Dominion aanval, en de overname van Deep Space Nine, evacueerde de Defiant alle Federatie burgers van het station. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Dominion oorlog De Defiant vocht hevig tijdens de Dominion oorlog en nam deel aan de meeste grote slagen. Vroeg in 2374 werd de Defiant aangewezen om vanuit Sterrenbasis 375 te werken. Nadat Sisko de assistent van admiraal Ross werd kreeg Dax het commando over de Defiant. Ze commandeerde het schip op een missie om de sensor array in de Argolis cluster te verwoesten. (DS9: "A Time to Stand", "Behind the Lines") Het schip werd gebruikt tijdens Operatie terugkeer om DS9 terug te krijgen en de Dominion tegen te houden, voordat ze het mijnenveld bij het wormgat op konden blazen. De Defiant slaagde er niet in om de Dominion op tijd tegen te houden en het mijnenveld explodeerde. In een kamikaze actie ging de Defiant het wormgat binnen om de Dominion troepen tegen te houden. Kapitein Sisko wist de Profeten ervan te overtuigen dat de Dominion schepen verwoest moesten worden en ze zorgden er ook voor dat het wormgat ondoordringbaar werd. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels") Terwijl de [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]] onderweg was naar de speciale jury om Dukat te laten berechten werd het schip verwoest. The Defiant en de [[USS Constellation|USS Constellation]] zochten dagen lang naar de vermiste Sisko. De Defiant stond op het punt van vertrekken, maar Dukat stuurde nog net op een tijd een bericht met de locatie van Sisko. (DS9: "Waltz") Enkele maanden na de overname van DS9 door de Federatie namen de Jem'Hadar de Defiant gevangen terwijl ze op een wetenschappelijke missie was. De Defiant werd teruggenomen met de hulp van een runabout met de grootte van enkele centimeters. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Enkele weken later redde de Defiant de bemanning van haar zusterschip de ''Valiant'', welke verwoest was door de Dominion. (DS9: "''Valiant''") De Defiant nam deel aan de Eerste slag om Chin'toka. Het schip lokaliseerde en verwoestte de energiebron voor het wapenplatform, waardoor de Federatie alliantie het systeem kon terugveroveren. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") De Defiant had in de maanden daarna alleen konvooi missies. (DS9: "Image in the Sand") De Defiant keerde enkele weken later terug naar het Chin'toka systeem voor een bevoorradingsmissie naar AR-558. (DS9: "The Siege of AR-558") Kira en verschillende bemanningsleden werden door leden van de Pah-wraith sekte ontvoerd en naar Empok Nor gebracht. De Defiant redde hen en bracht ze terug naar Bajor. (DS9: "Covenant") Het korte, maar enerverende leven van de Defiant kwam ten einde in de Tweede slag om Chin'toka. Het schip werd lamgelegd door een Breen energiedempend wapen en vervolgens verwoest. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") De [[USS São Paulo|USS São Paulo]] kreeg vervolgens de eervolle naam van de Defiant, en vocht haar laatste slag van de Dominion oorlog, de Slag om Cardassia. (DS9: "The Dogs of War" • "What You Leave Behind") Wetenschappelijke missies Alhoewel het het eerste oorlogsschip van Starfleet was, werd de Defiant ook voor wetenschappelijke doeleinden gebruikt. In 2372 werd het schip op een missie gestuurd om Professor Lenara Kahn van het Trill wetenschappelijk ministerie te helpen bij het opzetten van een kunstmatig wormgat. De poging was succesvol alhoewel het wormgat na enkele seconden instortte, waarbij het schip beschadigd werd. Twee jaar later stuurde Starfleet het op onderzoek uit naar een recent ontdekt fenomeen, een subruimte compressie. Eerste contacten * Karemma (De Ferengi waren het eerste Alfa kwadrant ras dat contact met hen opnam) * Stichters, 2371 * Meridian, 2371 Leidinggevenden * Kapitein Benjamin Sisko - commando officier (CO) * Luitenant commandant Worf - eerste officier, hoofdbeveiliging, tactische officier * Chef Miles O'Brien - hoofdingenieur * Luitenant commandant Jadzia Dax - vluchtcontroleur, wetenschappelijke officier (2371-2374) *Vaandrig Nog - CONN (2375) * Dokter Julian Bashir - hoofd der medische dienst * Luitenant Ezri Dax - operatiebeheerder (2375) * Michael Eddington - hoofdbeveiliging (2371-2372) Achtergrond informatie * De eerste geschreven versies van lieten zien dat de Defiant verwoest werd tijdens de Slag om sector 001. In het dvd commentaar bij deze film zeiden First Contact medeschrijver en producent Ronald D. Moore en Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's uitvoerend producent Ira Steven Behr dat het onnodig was om de Defiant nu te laten ontploffen. Zeker omdat Worf het enige aanwezige bemanningslid was dat ook een vast karakter is in Deep Space Nine. Ook was het onhandig voor de serie, omdat het moeilijk te verklaren waarom de Defiant verwoest werd zonder naar de film te kijken. Uiteindelijk werd er in de laatste versie van de film gesproken over een stuurloze, maar een te bergen Defiant. Er werd in Deep Space Nine verder nooit gesproken over de schade aan de Defiant door de strijd. * Een oorspronkelijk ontwerp van de Defiant werd uiteindelijk een ''Nova''-klasse schip, namelijk de [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]]. * In de DS9 Seizoen 3 DVD extra's verteld Herman Zimmerman dat het compacte ontwerp van de Defiant de inspiratie was voor het ontwerp van de ''Enterprise''. Afleveringen De Defiant verschijnt in alle titel openingen vanaf het begin van het DS9 Seizoen 4|vierde seizoen tot aan het einde van de serie. * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "The Search, Deel I" • "Equilibrium" • "Second Skin" • "Meridian" • "''Defiant''" • "Past Tense, Deel I" • "Past Tense, Deel II" • "Destiny" • "The Die Is Cast" • "The Adversary" • "The Way of the Warrior" • "The Visitor" • "Rejoined" • "Starship Down" • "Our Man Bashir" • "Paradise Lost" • "Sons of Mogh" • "Bar Association" • "Rules of Engagement" • "For the Cause" • "To the Death" • "Broken Link" • "The Ship" • "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" • "Trials and Tribble-ations" • "The Ascent" • "The Darkness and the Light" • "For the Uniform" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light" • "Soldiers of the Empire" • "Children of Time" • "Blaze of Glory" • "In the Cards" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Sons and Daughters" • "Behind the Lines" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "You Are Cordially Invited..." • "The Magnificent Ferengi" • "Waltz" • "Far Beyond the Stars" • "One Little Ship" • "Honor Among Thieves" • "Inquisition" • "''Valiant''" • "Time's Orphan" • "The Sound of Her Voice" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Image in the Sand" • "Once More Unto the Breach" • "The Siege of AR-558" • "Covenant" • "It's Only a Paper Moon" • "Prodigal Daughter" • "Field of Fire" • "Chimera" • "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" • "Penumbra" • "The Changing Face of Evil" * Star Trek: Films: ** Zie ook * [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant (NCC-75633)]] * ''Defiant'' (spiegel) * [[Deep Space 9 personeel#Naamloos Deep Space 9 personeel|Naamloos Starfleet personeel op de Defiant.]] Defiant (NX-74205) sv:USS Defiant NX-74205 cs:USS Defiant (NX-74205) de:USS Defiant (NX-74205) en:USS Defiant (2370) es:USS Defiant fr:USS Defiant (NX-74205) ja:USSディファイアント(NX-74205) pl:U.S.S. "Defiant" NX-74205